The Parody of Romeo and Juliet
by Queen-of-the-Saps
Summary: A hilarious mixture of Teen Titans and Shakespeare.  Come join the craziness!  Co-written with MeLoChan.  Rated T to be safe.  RobxRae
1. On the Streets of Jump City

A/N: Yeah, I know I should be working on my what? three or four other stories, (and I am little by little) but I just felt like submitting something, anything! And I found this little ol' story on my computer. MeLo-Chan and I worked hard on this story maybe a year ago. We got quite a bit written, so I have some time to write more if I can't get together with MeLo-Chan before that.

**The Parody of Romeo and Juliet**  
—Starring Robin and Raven—

A/N: We will be using the real characters names (like Romeo and Juliet) so it wouldn't be confusing who was who in the story. Here is a list of the whole cast:

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra (her talking will be in _italics_)

House of the Masked Montagues:  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

House of the Capulets of Craft:  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

Others:  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Act One  
**

**PROLOGUE**

_This is no wanton tale of glee_  
_Not in this otherwise fair city_  
_Where family, friends, and enemies meet_  
_Are but no other than these streets_  
_Where consumes the heart is hate_  
_The streetwise mice dissipate_  
_Beneath the feet of those who dwell_  
_And bring, through that, those who will tell_  
_The tales of those who are so lost_  
_And those who have and not survived a Holocaust_  
_The crowd just stares with those wide eyes_  
_And believe they have been caught by surprise_  
_But, surprise, has not them sought_  
_So believe nor fear them not_  
_For they are cowards and do not believe_  
_That one day one of these will leave_  
_The story pages of a book_  
_And all of these ones will take a look_  
_At the mishaps that they have caused to be_  
_And will sorrow, yes, to thee_

The WatchMaiden sang from her rock suspended in the sky above the beautiful, if abandoned, Jump City. The dawn was just beginning to make the final stretch over the land and buildings to the east. As the light peered out and reached them, they came alive. Flowers opened up for the day, street cats peaked from around corners, and humans, seeing daybreak, got out of bed to greet the dawn; some willingly, some not.

But not all of Jump City was serene. Down below, in Jump City's streets, they smiled as they fought. The WatchMaiden sat down cross-legged and . . . watched.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
On the Streets of Jump City

_It was early autumn, which was generally a joyous time of the year. Birds would sing and food would be plentiful in the streets and marketplaces of Jump City and everyone would be full of energy and love for another. While one of those last statements was true, the rest were not. No birds dared make a noise nor move, carts and sales racks were pulled closely by or into houses, and while most people would shiver there was no wind. Not even the hint of a breeze. And while there was energy, there was no love for one another, or even humankind._ The WatchMaiden explained.

_The day was warm and young when the bickering started. It not only dominated the conversations, it dominated the streets. The arguing had become so extensive and violent, that if not stopped soon, lives would be taken as victim._

_Now, taking a morning stroll among the madness, Benvolio, being as brave — or foolish — as he was, stepped onto the scene of uproar. Let us see how this plays out . . ._

—

Benvolio drew out his arrows as warning to all. "Stop this fighting! It is stupid; pointless. The loss of lives to a quarrel is not brave nor justified. Does anyone here wish to die? _Here_? _Now_? At this very moment?"

The crowd now stood quiet, listening to the young man that had so much courage. "No? Then why do to others which you would not want done to you? Put down your tongues as you would a sword, or any weapon for that fact."

"Snot! What a load of garbage you just said! Look at thee, thou nincompoop. Thou hast thy _weapons _out, yet thou talks of peace. What is the word for that? Oh, yeah. _Hypocrite! _You snot-nosed flea-bag, I bet you cannot even shoot a rock off a wall at two yards!" Tybalt laughed vigorously at what he thought Benvolio would fail at.

"Does thou bet?"

"Hmph. I don't 'bet' with the lower people, Mister _Nincompoop._"

"So be it." Benvolio notched an arrow on his bow and shot, not at the intended wall, but another eleven paces away. There, by the paws of an orange-patched cat, he hit an empty can of Boo-Ya-Cola. "You should never underestimate your opponents."

"Opponent? You aren't even worth being my opponent. You're just a stinkin', snotty-faced, mama's pretty-boy! It was a fluke, no more than that."

"You really think I am pretty? I swoon at thy words, my sweet, short one."

Tybalt was furious. "Sweet? _Short? _I cannot believe you just said that. Get off your high horse an–"

"Yeah, a little high for you, buddy." A citizen shouted out and was followed by roars of laughter by the crowds that had accumulated.

"Draw thy arrows and fight, coward! And I shall show you just how 'sweet' I _really_ am!" Tybalt yelled with cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

The WatchMaiden stood up on her rock and lowered it closer to the city, enjoying her view. This _was _going to be interesting. _Tybalt blindly rushed into the battle while the crowd enveloped them closer as to ensure of no escape. With the crowd ranting, raving, and screaming 'Fight!' Benvolio shot his arrows in defense to Tybalt's assault of exploding mini missiles. _

_As the fighting got more and more violent the Princess of Jump City soared elegantly down from the sky. She was furious with both the noble families. _The WatchMaiden floated on her rock behind a large tree so she would not be seen by Princess Wonder Woman, but could still watch what was to occur.

"I don't believe my own eyes! It is the great and gorgeous Princess Wonder Woman!" A citizen cried out in the streets.

"Great Zeus! What is going on here? Stop!" She says, "All thee enemies of peace! With my trusty Lasso of Truth and my Fists of Justice, I shall end hatred from all! Now sheathe thy swords and tongues and get you gone from here!"

Tybalt had been bored to his wits since their fight had been so rudely interrupted, now some interest shone forth, "Hey, but that means–"

Princess Wonder Woman continued, "That means put away all of thy gizmos and gadgets _and_ whatsamahoozles!"

"Does she _ever_ say _anything_ without an exclamation mark?" Someone muttered from the crowd. Either Princess Wonder Woman did not hear, or she just plain ignored it.

Princess Wonder Woman said, "Three fights, now, have been brought into _my_ streets by the Capulets of Craft and the Masked Montagues. If you ever disturb _my_ streets again, you shall answer to my Lasso of Truth and my Fists of Justice!"

_At that she soared off into the background, literally._ Explained the WatchMaiden._ Reports of a 'Crash, boom, Bang' have been noted to the proper authorities. When the Princess herself heard of this, she immediately denied herself crashing into and through the scenery. Now back to the rest of the 9:00 news. . ._ The WatchMaiden laughed at her joke before continuing.

_Tybalt reluctantly turned to leave, but managed to stay just long enough to turn his head and tauntingly stick out his tongue at Benvolio (without too many people catching sight of it). Following that, everyone exited the scene except for Benvolio. He was awaiting someone. And that someone, his cousin Romeo, was approaching. Romeo was a handsome young lad, looking to be 17 years old and about 5 foot 3 in height. He has dark features and raven-like, spiky hair. His eyes are a cool blue and concealed under a simple mask. _And_, ladies, did I mention he has a well-conditioned physique?!_

Benvolio smiled as Romeo leaned against the wall beside him. "Good morrow, cousin." Romeo held a look of sorrow in his eyes and he stared down at his boots. "Is the day so young?"

"It is just nine." Benvolio answered.

"What doth a person do when sadness keeps time from turning?"

Benvolio put a hand of encouragement on Romeo's shoulder. "What sadness keeps Romeo's time from turning? Are you in love?"

"Out of love!" Romeo exclaimed.

"What doth love do to thee, cousin?"

"Why does love torment the soul, so? My beloved Rosaline! She broke up with me!! Said something about me being too obsessive and compulsive about things! What that means, I do not know. I think I'm a pretty nice guy! Do not thou think that I am _nice?!"_

"Thou art the nicest lad in all of Jump City." Benvolio reassured him. "My advice to you is to forget her."

"Forget her? Pray, do tell, cousin. How does one learn to forget?" Romeo's full attention was on his cousin.

"One can learn by finding better and more beauteous ones." Benvolio smirked with a gleam in his eyes. Oh, it was something he was used to and enjoyed doing; mingling with the ladies.

"Where, cousin? Where doth one find such an unmarveled beauty?" He asked frantic and desperate.

Benvolio's eyes grew with excitement behind his mask, and he leapt onto the brick wall behind the two boys. "Why, _tonight_, at the Capulet Masquerade Ball!! Thou will meet all kinds of chicks there! Thy beloved Rosaline will be there too, and thou can compare her to the other beauties." Romeo joined his comrade, doing an acrobatic somersault onto the wall. The two cousins laughed and high-fived each other before running through the Jump City streets.

—Fin—

A/N: And thus begins this highly ridiculous fan-fic. (It gets funnier, I promise!) MeLo-Chan and I have the next three chapters written and will upload them shortly. Chapter three is quite lengthy and chapter four is a bit long, too, so I won't burden you with a tremendous amount of reading all at once.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	2. In the Capulet House

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thank you **Alekin** and **liliac-gurl** and everyone else who reviewed and/or favorited! We really appreciate it. Oh, and **Lulu and Neo**, you may hate our story, but thanks for the pageview, anyway!

**Casting**

The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others:**  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Two**  
In the Capulet House

_On the Capulet side of town, there was much more orderliness and peace then there was on the Montague side this morrow. In fact, peace seemed to be in abundance save one set of quarters. That would be the room belonging to the young and fair Juliet Capulet. Lady Capulet was speaking to the air-headed, new, young nurse to her daughter._ The WatchMaiden now sat her rock on a nice current of wind shooting upwards next to the window belonging to Juliet's immediate bedchamber. Juliet was sitting on her bed, with her hood down over her shoulders, meditating. She had a very stressful day. Her mother and father were home, and at the same time. That was _never_ good. It was terrifying when they fought and even worse when they weren't, because that meant that they were planning. And usually, in their planning, it involved her.

Her short hair ruffled in the wind that originated from her window, but she paid it no heed. She was finding peace within herself. Peace and quiet to keep her going because she needed it, desperately.

—

"Nurse!! Where may my daughter be?" Lady Capulet screamed for the eleventh time.

"Have you misplaced this 'daughter'? Where did you last see it? Maybe if you retrace your steps enough you may find it. Now, I must really get back to vacuuming the draperies and dusting the carpet." And at that the nurse turned around and continued to _attempt _to clean.

"Nurse! Where is Juliet?" Lady Capulet was, if hadn't already, losing her nerve.

"Oh, I know where that is. May I go 'fetch' her?"

"Pull her out by her toenails, I doth not care." Lady Capulet turned around and sat down on one of the dark couches. "That poor child has no taste." She said when she looked down on what she was sitting upon. She had a look of utter disgust, "She cannot see, she gets that from her father. That is completely the wrong color! It should be cerulean, not azure!"

"See, Lady? I have fetch-ed the Juliet." The nurse had finally, after minutes of conflict, gotten young Juliet out of her meditative state and out of the room into the main quarters. There, waited a more detestable conversation than she had ever thought possible.

"Pray, tell, Mother, what vile plan hast thou concocted for me, now? Tame alligators, sprinkle Lady Montague's cats with catnip, kill the flowers?"

"No, no dear. I know how much delight," she snarled at the word, "you had in that last time. You just spoil all the weeds that I need to kill the flowers with." Lady Capulet seemed to be thinking of the time she poisons and step-by-step chokes off her 'flowers'.

"And the point of this conversation is?" Juliet was more than a little perturbed by her mother's beating-around-the-bush. Juliet started to sip her herbal tea and felt it relieve her anxieties from this odd-to-odder conversation.

"Oh, yes, darling. What doth thou think of um, shall we say, marriage?" Juliet, not seeing this, of all things, coming, immediately sat straight up and shot her tea out of her mouth and nose, spraying tea not only on the infamous azure couch, but as well as her more than slightly perturbed mother. "Well, you reacted better than I thought you would. How boring." Lady Capulet looked back down to the azure couch in disappointment.

"I would rather wear a poofy pink dress with frills and silk stockings. Accompanied with matching baby pink lace-up ballerina shoes."

"Good. I'll have to keep that in mind for this evening's masquerade. How wonderful." Lady Capulet rolled the word on the tip of her tongue, delighting in what she was thinking of. "Oh, and before I forget; even a stubborn, little, uptight Goth like thyself can fall for a good-looking Earth boy."

"Try me."

"—Take that fine lad, Paris." Lady Capulet kept on going as if she was not interrupted. "Oh, what a wonderfully handsome specimen is he! And he is interested in taking that pale little hand of yours in marriage. Thank goodness you got your striking-good looks from me and not your father. Ugh. I don't even want to imagine what a female version of your father would look like. . ."

At that Juliet walked away from her mumbling mother to her room to meditate. Noticing, all of a sudden, that her daughter was gone, Lady Capulet ordered the royal tailors to her. And smiled.

—

Back into her room, Juliet Capulet floated in meditation above her bed.

You_ fall in love? Whatever, Juliet! _Joyful laughed at the thought.

"Of course, love only can cause heartbreak and weakness. Love is not meant for me. What doth thou think now?" Juliet said out loud, even though she could keep the conversation between herself and her emotions through thoughts.

_Hmm, you better keep to your word, Juliet._ Smug warned.

"I believe that lying is worse than love. It also creates boundaries and you are forced to live within them." Juliet replied to Smug's comment.

_Very thoughtful, Juliet. _Wise complimented her.

"Now, leave me alone. I need to find myself." Juliet told them only to have all of them reply '_We are yourselves_'.

"Go away!" Juliet nearly shouted to them, not noticing another in her bedroom.

"Oh, fine. Suit thyself, Miss Mistress of. . ." The other person in the room, Helena, started to chuckle. She had something behind her back and when she took it out she could barely retain herself, "pink!" In her hands was the very dress Lady Capulet, Helena's aunt, had designed and had made for her daughter. "For thee."

Juliet's face was of utter horror. This was the worst prank yet. And her cousin was not going to make it easy. "I think it suits you. Put it on. It should bring out some color in those pasty cheeks of yours." Juliet couldn't even move because of the wretchedness of the trick played on her. "Why, dear cousin, are _you_ frightened of a dress? It won't bite, I promise. Now, put it on. Come on, Juliet. You can do it; be a big girl. Yes, big girls _can _wear dresses. Do you want me to help you with your extra-special _ballerina _shoes?"

Helena was relishing every moment of Juliet's evident anguish. A smug look crept across Helena's face as Juliet held the hideous pink dress in front of her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Juliet had been exposed to some horrifying things, but nothing had ever been so horrifying as this. . .

"I guess tonight at the Masquerade _I _will be the new 'Lady in Black.' Look at this exquisite outfit I had designed _especially_ just for _me_!" With a wave of her hand and a cloud of violet smoke, Helena magically appeared in her exotic attire for the night.

"Oh, Paris will just be _begging _on his knees to dance with me tonight! It's such a shame he has a thing for you, and you don't even appreciate what he has to offer: good looks, a good name, and lotsa MONEY! Why art thou so insistent on turning down perfect guys, Juliet? You're a miserable, stubborn maiden now, and you shall grow up to be a miserable, stubborn old maid! What say you to that?"

"I'll go with the miserable, stubborn old maid. Better to be miserable alone, than miserable with someone else." Juliet said quietly, with almost a hint of genuine sadness. "And, I say," Her lips curled in a secretive smile, "What unfortunate monk did you pass by this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Helena was confused, but aware that her cousin was hinting at something.

"Well, I was just concerned that he might want his frock back. Well, he may not want it with the condition it is _now_ in." Juliet chuckled to herself as she saw the mental picture of her cousin mugging a poor helpless monk.

Helena sneered at the comment, tried to think of a good response, left the pink dress on the bed, and then departed herself. "Okay, now is the time to put things in place." Juliet said to herself.

—

Meanwhile, Romeo stood before a mirror, admiring his new gothic image. "Yes, Benvolio, I think black does suit me well!" Romeo massaged an ample amount of gel into his hair and spiked his jet black hair up in random directions, attempting to develop the "punk" look. He adjusted his chain necklace and put on his leather gloves, with the tips of his fingers just peeking out from the finger holes. Romeo then paused for a moment, smiled and once again stared at his reflection. He grabbed the tips of his menacing trench coat and flung them behind him, the black leather making a snapping noise as if it were a flying cape. "Dad would be proud. All of this black leather. . . If only he could see me right now."

Benvolio shook his head. "Romeo, thou does not need _another _love, for thee has fallen in love with _thyself! _Quit looking at your pretty face, man, and let's jet!"

—

Juliet now stood before her mirror, with a look of distaste on her face. Her 'dress' that her mother had prepared for her was now all completely black. But, there was still more to take care of. Lace! What is it with people and _lace?_ "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her bodice, full of the wretched lace, now turned into a full corset, tied up and around with dark violet ribbons. Her gown, once had an opening in the front that gradually slid down so it was touching the floor in the back, now had a high slit on her right side. It revealed pitch-black fishnets and lace-up, high-heeled, knee boots. Juliet surveyed the results of her magical prowess. "Hmmm. . . not bad." She turned to the side and to the back. "Not bad at all. . ."

—Fin—

A/N: Well, there's another chapter. We hope you liked it. The next one is when Romeo and Juliet finally meet. As stated in the last chapter, it is _tremendously_ long (and the craziest of them all), so I'll wait a while before posting it up.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	3. At the Masquerade

**A/N: Thanks ****Alekin,** **brneyedgirl** and **liliac gurl**** for the reviews! And once again, sorry you didn't like my story ****Tox1n****, but you won't stop me from updating. **

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, or any of the guest stars appearing in this chapter, but I do own the poem at the beginning.

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others: **  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Three**  
At the Masquerade

From her rock above, the WatchMaiden sang,

_The scene plays out in the House of Capulet  
Where neither hero nor heroine have yet met  
Hate still burns in the hearts of those still blind  
By those who have made it so by design  
From hatred and fear of their own kin  
And from that they have done bloodshed and many a sin  
But fret not! There is still yet hope to be gained  
And though it will require some pain,  
Love with kindness will blossom once more  
And love, for Montague and Capulet, will open the door  
For this is the special night of all other nights  
When Romeo and Juliet will have found love at first sight_

And when done, she sat back down on her rock and watched through the window with a grin on her face, awaiting the amusing situations about to take place.

It was just nearly after sunset and everyone of the main house of Capulet was merry after a nice meal. Lord and Lady Capulet were both in a pleasant, if malicious, mood. They were both similarly clad in black with capes that trailed at their feet and with dark violet undersides. Such was their mark.

Tybalt, cousin to Juliet and brother to Helena, was in black from head to toe; black boots, black breeches, a black linen shirt, and also a black cap to match. He had his trusty gadgets in pockets close to reach for any purpose at all. Whether it be for a measly mouse, or a sleazy Montague creeping and crawling around.

Helena was a different story altogether. She wore a close clinging shirt, which you couldn't really call a 'shirt', it revealed more than it concealed. It slung down her left shoulder into a top that went only as far as her rib cage. It was a dusty black. Her long skirt, which was made especially for her, as she claimed, was made up of patches that hung to the floor. One of the materials was the same dusty black color, some a dark black, some a crisscrossed pattern, and the last section was lined. A long black cape, flowing to the ground, wrapped around her shoulders and neck. Also, as was her aunt and uncle, it had a dark violet underside.

After the heads of the Capulet House made their appearance, others in costumes and masks began filling the Ball Room. Some dressed as dark jesters, some as demons, grim reapers, dark knights, dragon slayers, and people of craft. It was a glorious sight to behold. To those of dark taste, anyway.

Paris stood out from the crow; six feet high, full black leather body suit, and a bizarre black samurai helmet covering his head. He was busy entertaining the maidens around the refreshment tables. The young ladies hovered over him like bees to honey, and they "oohed" and "ahhhed" as he spoke of his past dangerous adventures. There wasn't a fair maiden or evil maiden in the room that he didn't have wrapped around his finger. But he held no interest in these ladies. To him it was merely sport. He was awaiting his real prize; Juliet of the house of Capulet. He frequently looked toward the main entrance of the ball room so he would catch a glimpse of her arrival.

Meanwhile, far off in the darkened corner, Benvolio and Romeo spoke softly in disguise. "Okay, it's now or never. . . Just go out there, put on your best show and act _really _creepy." Benvolio gave Romeo a little shove.

"But how am I supposed to act creepy?!" Romeo whispered loudly out of stress.

"I don't know. Make comments about how much you enjoy watching the demonic birds fly about the punch bowl or something. Just say something spooky, but sexy! Don't be so spooky that you scare the girl away!"

Romeo stood tall, took a deep breath, and stepped forward from the shadows into the dim lighting of the haunted party. He strutted with pride and confidence through the crowd, accompanied by his cousin. Heads turned, conversations stopped, and to his dismay, Paris's collection of ladies suddenly turned their attention to the two, new, mysterious boys that were joining the party. Romeo took this proper moment to wave his hand as if he were a celebrity, and he gave a flirtatious wink to the ladies. Whispers traveled through the party-goers. . . "Who is this deliciously dark, unknown, attractive Goth that walks in with such presence? ..._and_...can I have a dance with him _first_?!"

—

"That snot! How did he get in here?" Tybalt hissed in rage.

"Who is here, nephew?" Lord Capulet whispered softly to his younger (and much shorter) nephew.

"That idiotic rubbish, Romeo Montague." Tybalt spoke the word as if a curse.

"Oh, really?" Lady Capulet answered for her husband, uninterestingly. "The little masked hooligan will not think to do anything stupid, like usual, on our territory. Leave him for another day. If you cannot stand its presence then why doth you not leave?"

"Hmpf, stinks of the creature, anyway." Tybalt took one last look at Romeo and then turned on his heel and left the room with a utterly sly look upon his face. He would deal with Romeo, _he would!_

—

"And then, on our fourth date of that month, she said—"

"That is _enough_, cousin! You are too sick in the noggin! Let us look on _other _beauties. Examine _them_, not what you did so terribly wrong to lose her. It will make you feel better, 'twill. I promise. You never know, you might find someone _better_." Benvolio was trying to put this subtly.

"Better than Rosaline? Never!" Romeo protested.

"If she was blind enough to dump you, than she was not good enough for you. Population census say that there are more females than males. There are bound to be more than enough girls out there for you to look upon. What say you, cousin? Shall we mingle with the ladies?"

"Hmm. I guess if there is more than one girl per boy, than that means that there is more than one girl for me!" He finished more than excited.

"Exactly, now how about we make our way to the Boo-Ya-Cola's?"

—

Juliet opened the door to the Ball Room, with her cloak over her dress, and hovered in. When she appeared into the light, everything stopped. People stopped chatting, others stopped walking, and everyone and thing just stared. "Now I remember why I dread parties. . ."

Lady Capulet strolled her way over to her daughter, cherishing the wait for her daughter's debut to all of the 'important people' in Jump City. Once at Juliet she asked, "How do you, daughter? You should have left your cloak in the hall. I know how you love to hide in it, but we must now remove the vile thing." As she leaned close to take the cloak off she whispered, "Ready to knock'em dead?"

"You might as well start digging their graves, now."

—

Romeo snapped open a fresh Boo-Ya-Cola and chugged down the caffeine drink. He leaned against a table and turned to one of the many girls he seemed to have magnetically attracted. Her hair was bold red and she was clad in a slinky devil costume. She also bore a nose ring.

Romeo mumbled under his breath,_ Remember, "Spooky, but sexy..._"

"Ummm. . . So. . . Ya like body piercing? You know, I used to have one the size of a door knocker hanging from my belly button." Romeo stuck out his belly with pride and patted it. "Come on! Let's go to that piercing booth over there and pierce till the moon doth shine no more!"

The chick now totally turned off by Romeo's obnoxious antics hissed, "You are a disgrace to what is dark and decent. Go away, we don't want you here." She turned and disappeared somewhere in the direction of Paris. Other girls turned up their noses to Romeo and followed her.

"Or we could just watch the little demonic birds flying around the punch bowl!!" Romeo desperately pleaded. But the maidens had already moved on to other activities.

Romeo started talking out loud to himself. "Forget all of you creepy chicks, I don't need you. Where's Rosaline?" Suddenly, the 'creepy chicks' turned their heads to Romeo and bared their pointy fangs at him. Romeo shoved his way through the hoodlums and narrowly escaped the wrath of the angered maidens. He paused and scanned the room. Someone bumped into him from behind. "Benvolio! Where have you been when I've needed you?"

"My apologies, dear cousin! I've been gettin' my groove on!"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not doing so well here! I'm looking for Rosaline."

Benvolio rolled his eyes and was about to make his way back into the dance area when Romeo suddenly shouted with excitement, and forcefully grabbed his cousin, turning him around to direct his attention to the table of the noble family.

"Ha! I have found her! 'Tis Rosaline, see! She is talking with that sleazy, pink haired bimbo beside the Lord's table, next to that girl in the blue hooded cloak. Benvolio, now I shall win her back with my charms. Thanks to you for bringing me along to this truly chilling party!" With that Romeo mustered up his courage and marched his way to Rosaline.

—

Lady Capulet's hand finally made its way to Juliet's hood as the Lady's mouth curled in a secretive smile. In one fluid motion Lady Capulet dehooded Juliet and unclasped it all at once. The cloak fell to the floor and everyone gasped.

"Is this _really _the little Capulet girl?!" Shouted one woman.

"She isn't little' anymore! She is all grown up." Cried another.

"I think she is hot!" Yelled out one teenage boy.

During all the ranting and raving over her, Juliet raised her eyebrow while she watched the emotions flood over her mother's face. Rage, fear, distaste, then, for a second, a mother's pride. "I am so glad you're my daughter, you rebellious, wicked thing." And then she smiled, in a sickening, twisted way that only her mother could accomplish.

—

Romeo stood frozen, in silence. Time stopped, everyone and everything seemed to stand still in space to him, except for _her_. Standing no more than fifteen paces in front of him was the most beautiful maiden he had ever laid eyes on. Romeo grabbed the nearest wandering servant and inquired of him, "What lady is that which doth grace the hand of yonder knight?"

"I know not, sir. In case you haven't noticed, we're all wearing masks here."

Romeo ignored the sarcastic remark and only stood in unabashed awe of this gorgeous, mysterious maiden. "O, she teaches the shadows to dance from the candle's light! Did my heart love till now? For I never saw true beauty till this night."

—

Juliet stood in the dim lighting, watching everyone watch her. With her face expressionless, she slowly walked one way and watched everyone's eyes go that way. Raising her eyebrow, she slowly walked back, accompanied by the eyes. She wondered what would happen if she said, 'Boo'.

Thinking against it, she looked to her mother, and looked at her face. She didn't know if her face had a satisfactory happy on it, or a soon-to-be-fixed happy on it. Juliet took a big breath and was about to— "Oh, Juliet. By which monk did you happen upon this morning?" Helena snickered. The crowd flickered their gaze quickly to Helena and then back to Juliet for an answer.

"Oh, yes. I did happen upon a monk this morning. He was terrified that I was going to mug him and he cried, 'Oh please. Not again!' After finally convincing him that I had no intention of mugging him he stopped offering me his underwear, the only piece of clothing he was wearing. 'Twould seem a pink haired sorceress snatched his frock."

Helena looked at her cousin bitterly and retorted, "You are just jealous of me because I have a figure and you _don't_." At that she stormed off dragging the first guy she found. A guy with a long leather trench coat, leather gloves, leather boots, messy gelled hair, and a black mask to match.

_Hmm,_ Helena thought, _I seem to have magic fingers, I got a wickedly good choice. I can still be Mistress in Black! Now, to the dance floor!_

_She started to literally drag our poor hero, who was still staring at some unknown thing, or someone. Perhaps it was the little demonic birds flying over the punch bowl. Though, we tend (and hope) to think otherwise._ Said the WatchMaiden.

"Oh, lords." He breathed and stepped into the very pink-haired maiden's way. Having not a shred of confidence in him that anything would work out, Benvolio nonchalantly asked, "Oh, my fair pink-ed one, may I," _Romeo, you so owe me a lot, _"have this dance?

Benvolio (with much hesitation) kissed the back of her hand and she un-wrenched her grip on Romeo. "Oh, really? Am I really _that _captivating? Oh, please _do _serenade me on the dance floor, Dark Knight." Helena nodded to Juliet in wicked satisfaction and then turned to put her nose in the air.

Juliet suppressed a sigh and remained her neutral demeanor. She raised an eyebrow as "Thriller" started to play. "Azar, please make it stop." After the introduction started, Lady Capulet made her way onto the dance floor and got her groove on. As everyone got out of their seats, they began dancing to "Thriller" as well. The Lord of the House energetically sidestepped and slid across the floor to join in the eerie dance.

"No, this is _not _happening." Juliet began to plan her escape, but her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed _him_. There was a boy with eyes fixated on her, a boy in a leather trench coat and dark regalia. He had wildly appealing dark hair, and a black mask to conceal his identity. On his face was a dashing grin, directed at her. His eyes were struck with passion and as he continued to gaze upon her. The boy began walking towards Juliet.

Juliet's heart began racing. _Who_ was he and _why_ was he approaching her?! She was not in the mood to converse with a suitor. Well actually, she _never_ was interested in conversing with suitors. Why was this fine-looking suitor walking towards her? _Make that a _rather _fine-looking suitor. . ._ Azar forbid, did Juliet just think that? Juliet suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She blushed and her ashen cheeks began to turn ruby red. "What is wrong with me?" Juliet whispered in shock.

Romeo now stood directly in front of her. He smiled and bowed before Juliet. "My lovely lady, may I humbly entreat you to the next dance?" Juliet looked Romeo square in the eye and replied, "I do _not _dance."

"Pray tell, why, my lady? Why should such a beauteous maiden as yourself harbor such ill will to dancing? " He spoke to her as if he were speaking to an angel, so worshipful and awed. Juliet considered her answer for a moment and then replied, "I have _my _reasons to feel such, as _you _have _your _own to feel the contrary."

Romeo stood there, unsure of what to say to that. If he asked again, he would sound pushy, if he didn't, he would admit defeat. Juliet stood there, observing the situation, knowing she had won.

Romeo crossed his arms and gave Juliet a 'to die for' smile. He was going to enjoy this challenge. He would swoon her with his dark sentiments, like Benvolio had advised him. "Dear lady, has anyone ever told you that your captivating eyes are like two black holes, forcefully sucking in the hearts of all men that lay their eyes on thee?"

Juliet struggled to suppress her shock and laughter, but she unsuccessfully let out a teensy snort. Why she was affected in this manner, she knew not. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. But she quickly put on her usual emotionless facade. "From whom did you learn this amusing pick-up line? I would like to congratulate him on reaching a new level in stupidity."

"Why, 'tis a line that I devised to swoon my lady."

_Swoon?!__ Me, be swooned?! This guy is hilarious and obviously desperate._

"Keep such cumbersome thoughts to thyself, you ridiculous boy. And by the way, I am _not_ your lady."

Juliet turned to leave, although her thoughts betrayed her. She was secretly hoping that this lad would not give up, for she found him to be very amusing and interesting. Juliet rarely found anyone to be _both _amusing and interesting. Of course she had no intentions of falling for him. She just wanted to brush up on her sarcasm.

Romeo quickly seized her arm. "Please wait!"

Juliet turned to look into the boy's eager, earnest eyes. She barely could see them beneath that wretched mask. She wanted to know what color his eyes were. . . Again Juliet cursed herself for allowing such thoughts to enter her mind. _It's okay Juliet, you have nothing to worry about. Just keep on reminding yourself that you aren't into sappy love nonsense. _Fierce reminded her.

However,Romeo was_ not _going to let this girl get away. "What I meant to say was, there is no other maiden that is both fair and bone-chillingly frightening as you. Thou is so wonderfully scary that thou has stolen my heart."

Juliet crossed her arms and raised a speculative eyebrow at Romeo. "You are not really a Goth, are you?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Romeo's mouth drooped and his shoulders shrugged with defeat. He was thoroughly impressed by her wit and intelligence. She wasn't like other girls he'd known. She had a brain.

_Enough of this spook talk. I'm just going to be myself! _

"I'll admit it." Romeo sighed. "You caught me." He threw up his hands, a sign that he was giving up his inept attempts to woo Juliet with Gothic flirtations.

"You know, I could have _you_ escorted off of the premises for being here." Juliet said smugly with her hands on her hips. Her slight smile dared him to make a come back.

Romeo grinned with satisfaction. He had made her smile. _Score! _"Well if the lady so wishes, I shall escort myself and all other villains that dare look upon thee, oh goddess of dark beauty."

Juliet was about to devise a clever reply, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Paris approaching!

_Of all things, Azar, of all things!! _She quickly contemplated on what she should do. No, she didn't want to do it, but it was the only plan she could think of at the moment, and she didn't have time. She grabbed Romeo's arm forcefully and regrettably dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me!" Juliet demanded.

Romeo was confused. "But I thought you. . ."

"Just dance with me, now!!!" Juliet roared ferociously.

"_Okay!_ You don't have to ask me _twice!_" Romeo squeaked.

Paris stopped dead in his tracks. Who was that dancing with Juliet? He seethed with jealously. He knew she never liked dancing. Why was she dancing with that little weasel?

Romeo set his attention on Paris. He noticed Paris's black shiny helmet. "What's with Darth Vader?"

"My parents want me to marry him," Juliet sighed.

"So you have issues with your parents, too, huh?" Romeo asked with empathy.

"Oh, _yes_."

Their conversation was readily interrupted with the shuffling sound of band instruments. Both Romeo and Juliet looked to the stage in the opposite side of the room. A band was assembling their instruments, each band member clad in dark attire. The band started to pick up their instruments and were just about to play when, coming across the large stage, Amy Lee appeared out of nowhere. The crowd cheered, "Evanescence! Evanescence! Evanescence!"

Juliet found her heart had leapt to her throat.

Amy Lee looked over the crowd and spoke into the microphone. "Wow, we have a lot of scary freaks here! Are all you monsters ready to party?!" Shouts and cheers resounded throughout the room. "This first song is for all of you dark couples out there!"

Barely able to move, nonetheless breathe, Romeo took Juliet by her soft hand and lead her over to the middle of the dance floor where the lights had now dimmed. "May I _now _have this dance, my fair, sweet maiden?"

Juliet held up her hand and was about to protest and make up some absurd excuse when he laid a finger to her lips and helped her into a slow-dance position. They were followed by countless other couples wanting to dance and chat shortly before the heavy music started and they lost their vocal and their hearing.

Juliet just stood there, looking at Romeo, wondering what the heck he was doing. He just stood there, looking at Juliet, smiling. As they heard Amy Lee breathe in before the music started, Juliet was still undetermined as to what she should do. If she did dance with this (mighty fine-looking) boy she would have betrayed her emotions. But, was it worth it to lose him? What if he could make her happy? Exchange the loathing of her life to living for it. What if. . .

That is when she realized, 'what if' is never going to get me anywhere. Why contemplate all the possibilities when you could just live and find out that way? And then the song started.

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own"

Juliet rested her hand upon his shoulder and took his other hand. Maybe he could help her, he might be able to understand her situation, and give her a solution to her bitter life.

She had never had any friends, just relatives. She had always thought that everyone was like her family, and so she never branched out. Always thinking that no one would be different, no one would be 'The One'. And so she had never thought of ever being with someone, not until now.

"Take my hand  
We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name"

"It is so beautiful," she said.

"What is so beautiful?" He inquired. But Juliet just turned her head and let her eyes roll over the ashen and dark people dancing. Her eyes misted over with emotions she never knew she had as she leaned closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there"

"I'll take you there," She whispered.

"Hmm, you say something?" He asked.

"Nothing, my dark, sweet angel."

"I am guessing you are liking the song."

"Yeah, well, I guess anything is better than even _looking _at Paris." She smiled slightly in humor.

They were now rocking back and forth to the rhythm of the song and singer. Both deeply entranced by the song and each other.

"We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason"

A tear finally broke free from Juliet's eyes as she squeezed both her arms around Romeo's neck. Romeo placed both of his arms around her waist and started to dance again. They were still rocking back and forth to the beat, but were also twirling every now and again.

"Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now  
Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back, you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now"

Juliet, unknowingly, let more tears stream from her eyes. This night was the happiest night she had ever had as long as she could remember. She hoped it would never ever have to end.

"We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where Love is more than just your name"

And, like that, _their _song was over.

Romeo and Juliet stood there and stared each other until Juliet cracked into reality, "You are full of life. You don't want me, I live in a world of darkness." She was determined to shake this guy off. Romeo could sense this, but he continued to play her little game.

"Beauty always comes with _dark_ thoughts, my lady."

Juliet's heart skipped a beat and her eyes opened wide. "Nightwish. . . _You_ listen to Nightwish?"

"Yes, in fact my family is very good friends with them. My father throws big parties like this one and has them perform sometimes."

"NO WAY! _Really?! _I mean. . . that's cool." Juliet regained her calm composure. This guy was a persistent one, but she would triumph. However, as she gazed into his charming eyes and felt him adore her, some of her emotions began to slip out of their boundaries…

_Ooh, Romeo and Juliet! Lookie here! Look what we have found!_ Joyful said in a sing-song voice.

_How art thou honest to their word, now?_ Smug huffed.

_Hmm. . . How beautiful. I fancy for a _love_ story. How sweet, just charming. Romeo and Juliet. That, my dear, will be one of legend. _Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Who was that?!" Juliet nearly screamed.

"Huh?" Romeo was very bewildered at that very moment. But that was nothing compared to what happened next.

_Can we have some more punch?_ Obnoxious asked.

"No! You may not. I don't care if you need Niagara Falls to sate your thirst. You ain't gettin' no punch!" Juliet was furious. Who was invading her mind?

"Excuse me? Are you alright? I wasn't going to get any punch. But if you want some, I'll go get. . . it?" Romeo, again, was very perplexed and a little frightened.

"No, no. I am fine." Juliet paused, "I think."

"Do you want to get out of here? Go someplace else?" Romeo started to dance again with Juliet.

"Yeah, we need to talk." She was rewarded with a smile.

_Good, we can _finally _make our way to the refreshments! _Obnoxious obviously didn't know when to talk and when to shut up or even what to say! That made Obnoxious well, Obnoxious.

—

Romeo led Juliet by the hand towards the corner where the demonic birds floated above and around the gossamer punch bowl. Still clasping her hand, Romeo interlaced their fingers and held it up in the air. "If I profane with my unworthy hand this holy shrine, the fine is this; my lips will ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Romeo lifted her hand and caressed it with his lips.

_My dear Juliet, what think you now? _The unfamiliar voice started talking, again.

"Methinks that," Juliet's eyes softened a little, "you, dear pilgrim, have some self-esteem problems if you blame your hands for such a thing as this." Juliet wiggled her fingers a little as she fought to keep her calm demeanor. "Though well-mannered devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch. And palm to palm is the pilgrim's kiss."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do." Romeo took his free hand and rummaged it through her silky violet hair. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and molded his lips unto hers. Smoke screened around them, but they took no notice. No notice until they were interrupted by a staff hitting the tiled floor. At that they were brought back to reality. Realizing they were still, in fact, lip-locked, they jumped back from each other.

Looking around, they found a green-faced witch wearing the Capulet colors! She had a large staff and a raven flying around her. Lady Capulet ran over to the witch, "I should have known that you, Maleficent, would come to interrupt our dastardly deeds with some of your own."

"I was just dropping by because it seems I did not receive an invitation, and I was going to—"

"You weren't wanted, Maleficent. You should know that after eighteen years, now." Lady Capulet stared down Maleficent with hard eyes.

"Not wanted? Not— Oh, I see. You just cannot take a threat, can you, _Arella_?" Maleficent asked with a smirk on her face.

"I am Lady of this House, and you address me as such!" Lady Capulet's eyes blazed.

"Are you afraid that your status will be taken away? Well, you are bloody right! Because after tonight, Lord Capulet will be true to his _only _love!"

"If you were his 'only love' then why the heck did he marry _me_?" Lady Capulet screamed at Maleficent.

"You blinded him with your craft, _witch_!" Maleficent was truly mad.

"No, I _shielded _him from your ugly face, _wench_!" Lady Capulet retorted.

"You were always scared because you were inferior to my beauty." Maleficent, massaging her staff with her right hand and holding it with her left, looked about the room, smugly.

"Believe what you want for all I care, hag, but that is _not _going to get away with it."

"See, you are insecure, how delectable. You always were the child."

"Ohhh, oh! You _so _just passed the line. You whoosh into here, with your pathetic _grey frock_ on, whirling around with your _disgusting indigo _undersides, and with that hornet's nest for a wig and with that makeup on you look like the man in the moon. _Green_, for Azar's sake, _green_! Even Juliet could do better with her makeup! What is your prob_lem_? Yeah, so we never got along together in Chantress High, and we both went for the same guy, but lady! move on with your life or you move on with a broken face! _Understood?_" Lady Capulet yelled so fierce that it sent everyone, including Lord Capulet, shivers down their spine.

"Yikes! The lady of the house must be difficult to get along with!" Romeo whispered to Juliet.

"Try living with her. . ." she muttered back.

Maleficent took a step forward. "Enough with the pleasantries, my dear Arella. I will now bestow my gift unto your lovely daughter." A wicked smile crept onto Maleficent's face. "Listen well, _all_ of you!" She struck her staff against the ground again for reemphasis.

"I'm surprised that staff isn't broken yet," Romeo said to Juliet a little too loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!! Do you want to be turned into a chimpanzee?!" Juliet cautioned.

"Ya know what? I kind of have the feeling that I've already been turned into a chimp before! You know, like déja vu?"

Juliet blinked at Romeo with a 'did you just say that?' look written across her face.

"Your daughter shall indeed continue to grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all. _But_. . . Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she wil-"

"Dude! Isn't she already like seventeen?!!" someone from the audience shouted.

"Oh well, _fine then_! On her _eighteenth_ birthday she will prick her finger on the claw of Lady Montague. . . and _DIE_!"

"Maleficent, your battle is with me, not my insipid, anti-social, ill-dressed daughter!" boomed Lady Capulet.

"Ouch, that one hurt, Mother dear." Juliet muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Romeo asked.

"Nothing. . ." Juliet sighed as she shook her head. "Azar! What is that dopey-looking, doe-eyed freak _doing_?" The Nurse ran across to Lady Capulet and Maleficent's cat-fight layer.

"Oh, you mean that _thing_ out there with no eyebrows?" Romeo smirked at Juliet.

"So, you noticed, too?" Juliet smiled back at him.

"It doesn't look human. . ." He continued.

"I _pray_ it isn't. I mean, would you _look_ at its clothes?"

"I wish I hadn't, I don't think even retro would excuse its horridness." They both laughed quietly to themselves.

"Oh, Azar! What are the punch bowl birds doing to her?!" Juliet exclaimed as the demonic birds that once hovered around the punch bowl were now swooping down and attacking the Nurse!

The nurse started talking on the verge of tears. "All I wanted was for all of us to live all together in this world, in harmony with the chipmunks and the bunnies and the sweet little Silky's. Cease all the fighting, please, my friends. Stop now, before our anger destroys our oneness with each other." _Her little speech definitely had an effect on Maleficent. But Lady Capulet was soon to see it was not for the better. _Whispered the WatchMaiden.

"I. . . I. . . uhhh, have never felt this," tears appeared in Maleficent's eyes, "so, so sick before!" Maleficent retched all over the floor and Lady's Capulet's dress. _Told ya. _The WatchMaiden smugly whispered. _I can't wait to see what happens next!_

"You are soooooo so in for it, now, lady." Lady Capulet growled. "First we start with your hornet's nest for a wig, see what is under there. Are you as green up top as you are everywhere else, you – you!"

"How about 'snot'?" Tybalt suggested.

"Thank you, nephew. I thought you left." Lady Capulet said, distracted for only a moment.

"Eh, I needed to keep an 'eye' on things." Tybalt stared angrily at Romeo and Juliet, but they took no notice.

"Anyway, hear this, _snot_! I am going to take your _hornet's nest_ as a keepsake and then I am gonna give you a new makeover, ya hear?" Lady Capulet had a total dead serious look upon her face. And then, out of nowhere, she smiled. A very bone-chilling smile, that had everyone look somewhere else out of discomfort. "First," she took a step forward, paying no attention to how the barf slid off her dress as she walked, "take-back-the-spell-_or_ I take your horns and will personally mount them atop my fireplace after detaching them from your _misshapen_ head!" Lady Capulet hissed.

"Never! I shall never take back the curse!" Maleficent howled.

"Isn't your style, eh? Well, I can work with that. One step, two steps." Lady Capulet teased.

"Never. . ."

"You don't sound so sure, three steps. Oops. Time just ran out 'cause here I am to come and play. Look, I have _two_ hands for _two_ antlers. How appropriate is that?" Lady Capulet taunted even further.

"You would _not_ dare!" Maleficent took one step back.

"I wouldn't, now would I? Oh, I think I would!" Lady Capulet stepped the final step and grasped Maleficent's fiendish horns and side-tripped her to the ground. With a 'popping' sound they came clean off with a snort and then a room full of evil chortles. "I was expecting things, but that, _that_ was just plain funny! I cannot believe _you, _of all people, are _bald_!"

Maleficent regained her ground and screeched, "Die, insolent sewage!"

"Now I really have your head _and_ your mind!" Lady Capulet crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Why, you!!" Maleficent bellowed.

"Excuse me, dear Sir, but I have something to attend to." Juliet walked off and phased through the flooring, then, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a wraith-like dragon of dark threatening energy appeared between Maleficent and Lady Capulet, raising its hands. "Time out! That is enough, for both of you. I doth not care who started, nor who is winning this damnable fight, it is ending right here, right now." Juliet said as she materialized from the dark energy. "Now, Maleficent," Juliet was interrupted by Maleficent's raven squawking at the demonic punch bowl birds who were diving in and about the raven's head, chirping, 'turn back, turn back!'

"As I was—"

"Turn back. . . Turn back."

"As I—"

"Turn back! Turn back!"

Juliet's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she lifted her hand menacingly and the demonic birds (as well as Maleficent's treasured raven) were telekinetically hurled through the air and splashed into the gossamer punch bowl. "Ewwww. . . " The crowd looked down at their punch cups in disgust.

"As I was saying, Maleficent, you have done a great wrong by placing a curse upon me, so start high-tailing it off _my_ property or I'll sick my daddy on you!" Lord Capulet growled at his cue. "Back, daddy, it is okay. . . for now."

"I shall leave at your request, but for the sake of all evil, let me have my dignity returned to me." She closed her eyes as she jutted out a wanting (green) hand.

"Mom?" Juliet called. Maleficent opened one eye to look upon the scene splayed before her, and smiled in triumph as Lady Capulet grudgingly handed it back.

"I shall. . ."

"Get you gone from here." Lord Capulet snarled as he finished Maleficent's sentence. _Finally, I get to edge a word in tonight._ He thought.

"Hmph, as you will." Maleficent struck her staff, still intact, on the flooring and disappeared in a bunch of bright-colored confetti as everyone screamed. "Get it off me! It burns, it burns!"

Romeo's mouth and eyes were wide in shock at the scene that had just played out before him. He had seen his beloved work wonders of powerful magic! Only the Capulets of Craft had such uncanny abilities. He was in love with a _Capulet_! _Whoa, Romeo. . . slow down, we need to be certain about this._ Romeo grabbed the senseless, stupefied Nurse by the arm and looked her in the eye in desperation. "Pray tell, who is her mother?" Romeo pointed to where Juliet was standing. Juliet's attention was now focused on the two of them.

"Who is whose mother? Your mother or my mother?!" The poor Nurse was utterly confused and going cross-eyed.

"Nooo! That hot, bodacious babe over there!!" Romeo was losing his patience.

"Oh, my apologies, Sir! Why that bodacious babe whom you so call is the Lord of this House; Lord Capulet!"

"Nooo! No, no, no, no, no!!! NOT the Lord Capulet, the hottie walking straight towards us." In his fear of not even knowing his love's name, Romeo took the Nurse's head in both of his hands and positioned it so that it looked exactly at Juliet.

"Oh, I know whom that would be, and her mother, too. Her name is. . ."

"Tell me!!" Romeo begged.

"Juliet Capulet. The daughter of the Lord and Lady Capulet."

"Is she a Capulet? Oh, dear heart!" And at that Romeo let go of the blushing Nurse with hearts in her eyes, and ran off to find Benvolio,

Juliet walked hastily up to the Nurse, "Tell me, nurse. Who was yond gentleman?"

"I know not, my hot lady, but," She gave Juliet a sopping, ice-cold towel, "he insisted that you were _very_ 'hot' several times. So this might cool you down." Juliet smiled and realized that tonight she had done so numerous times. More than she had for a very, very long time (if ever).

"Thou villain shall _not_ be spoken of in _this_ household, dear cousin!" Tybalt butted into the conversation. "Best to forget him, now. For he shall never be thought of, spoken of, or even _talked_ to from now on. That disgusting Romeo Montague. . . too bad you are the only son of Montague, otherwise I would have more enemies to slay."

Juliet's heart sank, "_This_ is bad," she put her hand on her head, "This is _very_ bad." She sighed then continued, "My only love! Monstrous love it is to me, that I must love an enemy!"

"X'hal! What is this, what is this?" The Nurse frantically asked.

"A rhyme I learnt from one I danced with." Juliet hurriedly spat out a false excuse.

"Come, let us away. For the strangers are all gone."

"Yes, I guess they are all away. I guess _he _is away." Juliet mumbled under her breath as she walked away to her chambers.

—Fin—

A/N: Well, another chapter of crazyness. MeLo-Chan and I had a lot of fun with this chapter and went overboard I think. If you didn't understand the whole Lady Capulet vs. Maleficent thing, watch Disney's "Sleeping Beauty". Anyway, I hope you laughed and had as much fun as we did! Btw, I'm leaving for a two week vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to update during that time. :(

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	4. In the Capulet Estate

**Casting**

The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others: **  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Act Two**  
Chapter Four  
In the Capulet Estate

_The scene takes place later that glorious night just right by Juliet's balcony. Romeo has climbed through the very perilous thorn bush maze that Lady Capulet likes to sharpen in her spare time. And, in doing so, noticed just how sharp she had made the thorns. _

_He now was working his way up the coppice wall, biting his tongue even more so as the thorns bit more into him. But, nevertheless, he valiantly got up there and slowly tilted his head, making sure that no one would see him. He wanted to make sure he got to the right balcony, if he hadn't. . ._

_But his efforts were rewarded by Juliet hovering out in her normal attire and sitting in the air and meditating. I think I shall stay, ah, right here is a good spot, right behind this thorny tree._ The WatchMaiden said quietly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . . Azarth Metrion Zinthos. . ." Juliet kept repeating time after time after time until Romeo could not take it anymore.

He whispered loudly. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! It is my lady, oh! It is my love! Oh, that she knew she were! See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! Oh, that I were a glove upon that hand. That I might touch that cheek!"

"Sounds like someone has been rehearsing." Juliet snapped out of her meditative state and was leaning against the balcony, looking at him.

"You don't know how long it took to get through those thorn bushes, nor how painful." Romeo winced as another thorn bit him.

"Here, come up here. You are hurt. Let me heal your injuries." Juliet gave Romeo an unsure hand to help him up to her balcony. After a moment's hesitation, Romeo nodded at Juliet and took it.

After helping Romeo to her balcony, Juliet took a hand and hovered it along the trails of blood along his awkward leather outfit. Juliet grinned, "How do I know you are not here to steal from me? You are a Montague, after all."

"It seems I have been caught." He beamed back at her. "All I would want to steal from you is your heart, to replace the one you stole from me."

The grin fell off her face, " Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Romeo's lively featured face now grew soft and tender. He drew Juliet into his arms and they embraced each other. Still locked in Romeo's arms, Juliet whispered into her beloved's ear, "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, even though a Montague. What's in a name? That which we call the herbs grown in my garden, by any other name would taste as strong in my herbal tea." She lifted her head from Romeo's shoulder and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Romeo, throw off thy name, and for thy name, take all myself."

"Good, for a minute there I thought you were going to tell me to throw off my mask!" Romeo said with relief.

"Well, that, too. Why, are you hideous underneath?" Juliet teased.

"Maybe. . ."

"I refuse to believe that. . . Oh, and one more thing. . ." She leaned in close to him. He could feel the effects of her warm breath pleasantly send tingles down his spine. She whispered, "Do you really think I am a hot, bodacious babe?"

Romeo turned beet red. "Um. . .Hee hee."

"Well?!" Juliet demanded, her hands now on her hips.

"Yes," he squeaked.

Juliet smiled in triumph. She stepped forward to Romeo and placed a hand on his cheek, sweetly caressing his face. She then carefully grasped his mask between her fore finger and thumb, peeling the mask away from his skin as gently as possible.

"Ouch!" Well, she tried as gently as possible. However, the mask seemed to be too attached to Romeo's face, so Juliet knew he wouldn't like it but she would have to. . . "YOOOOWCH!!" In one swift motion, Juliet had swiped the mask from Romeo's face.

"So, you _do_ have eyebrows under there!" She said with sweet satisfaction.

"Well, I think I _did_. I am not so sure, anymore." Romeo reached up, covering most of his face, to feel for his eyebrows as he tried not to wince in pain. "You know, I never thought I would get anything like a wax treatment. I guess I spoke too soon."

Juliet raised her hands and took his away from his face and gazed, for the first time, deeply into Romeo's revealed eyes. "Blue. . . My favorite color."

"Anything to please my lady," Romeo whispered, returning her gaze. Juliet could not believe the feelings that had developed within her this night. She had never felt this way about anyone; she had hoped she never would. But here she was, deeply in love with her enemy's son. Juliet gently pulled Romeo's head down towards her face and tenderly kissed him.

Romeo was shocked that she had instigated the move and was greatly pleased. He ran his hands through her fine, soft hair and eagerly returned the kiss.

_Juliet!! I still didn't get any punch, but I like what I am gettin' _now!_ Romeo and Juliet sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a— _ Obnoxious said in a sing-song voice, but was quickly interrupted by Juliet. "Oh, no, _no." _ She quickly backed off of the kiss.

"What's on your mind?" Romeo asked, concerned by her actions.

"As I was saying, what man art thou? Thus hidden in the night?" She asked, pain ridden.

Romeo looked down and shrugged. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear love," Romeo looked up and delicately stroked his hand across her face, "is hateful to myself, because it is hateful to thee."

"Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" She asked with hard eyes.

"Neither, fair maiden, if either thee dislike." Romeo said to reassure her that he did, indeed, love her. And that he would do anything for her, in case she be in need of it.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and why? The thorn maze walls are hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." Juliet's eyes softened a little and she shook her head in befuddlement, trying to comprehend this situation.

Did he _really _love her? Or was he just trying to score with his enemy's daughter and tell everyone about it? But her mother's thorn maze was difficult to enter and exit, only the most determined could eventually get through. He _had _to love her. And that was what she chose to believe.

"Alack! There lies more danger in thine eyes than twenty of your mages. Look but sweet, and I am protected from their anger." Romeo insisted as he leaned forward and held her close.

_Roast him, toast him, grind his bones to make your bread, he is trying to take advantage of you_! Hatred roared in the back of Juliet's mind.

_You should never let anyone get so close to you. I agree. _Wisdom said which surprised Juliet. Wisdom and Hatred hardly got along, nonetheless _agreed_ with each other.

_OK! Fight! Yeah, Mortal Kombat all the way_! Obnoxious yelled and Juliet mentally rolled her eyes. Obnoxious was so immature, yet somehow a part of her personality. Go figure.

_No, my dear. Do not fight this boy. He loves you and you him; you know so. Search your feelings. Ahem, your _good _feelings. Search your heart not your head. Follow what route you feel best. For your emotions will guide you to Joyfulness._ Love said aloud for all to hear.

_Someone call?_ _Well, it does not matter, because Miss Pinkness has come to play and is here to stay!_ Joyful shouted happily and started running around in Juliet's head.

_Did one of you say, 'play'_? _Oh how I love to play!_ Cooed a seductive voice.

_Who in Azar's name are you_? They all chimed together.

_Why, my name's Flirtatious. And some games I like to play are— _Flirtatious was cut off by Wisdom; an emotion that always wants to put her two cents in.

_Did I miss something, or was I asleep when you were transpired? _Wisdom asked the new emotion.

_And why do you. . . you. . . what is the word I am looking for? _Joyful stuttered in frustration and looked like she was about to blow a fuse.

_Coo? Because around here we all 'caw'. _Brave suggested and Joyful enthusiastically nodded her head.

_You all sound "Coo-Coo" to me. _Sarcastic added to the strange to stranger conversation littering Juliet's mind.

_You are all jealous because I am one hot bad-ass chick! _Flirtatious shouted defensively.

_What? Don't tell me you use your ass like an ashtray_. Sarcastic crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

_Sizzle my schizzle! _Obnoxious said to no one in general, but in reference to what Flirtatious did.

_Don't get too full of yourself because you look just like the rest of us— just the way you stick your "ass" out is the difference!_ Fierce shouted at this new emotion; not liking her one bit.

_You all should look at yourselves!__You look horrible in your colors, but Flirtatious Juliet looks the best because she is in a V-necked leotard with no sleeves, and in _neon. Flirtatious defended her looks, and a little snobbily at that.

_Wooooooooow! Do you glow in the dark_? Obnoxious asked Flirtatious.

_Okay, I'll go flip the switch. _Brave walked over to a large light switch that appeared out of nowhere and turned it off.

"Ah!" Juliet grabbed at Romeo's cape for security. "I cannot see!"

"What? You can't see? What happened?" Romeo asked in concern.

"Turn the lights back on!" Juliet demanded.

"Lights? Juliet, we are _outside_. Shh. Shh. Talk any louder and we _will _be found. And that will not be a very happy reunion." Romeo held her closer and whispered in her ear, desperately trying to calm her down.

_Whoops. My bad. Heh heh. _Brave laughed nervously.

_You should have kept it longer, if you ask me. Haha!_ Joyful started laughing hysterically on the floor, getting tired looks from all the other emotions.

_That is the thing, no one asked you. _Fierce deadpanned and Joyful stopped laughing.

_Oh, I, uh, sorry. _Joyful stuttered and got off the floor.

"Oh, Azar! That was bad." Juliet leaned back a bit and sighed.

"You can see, now?" Romeo asked, worried and even slightly scared, though he would not admit to it.

"Thankfully, yes. I see thou. Dost thou love me?

"Lady, by yonder blessed Bat Signal I vow; love showed me the way."

"O, swear not by the Bat Signal, the inconstant Bat Signal, that which Commissioner Gordon switches on and off, I don't want your love to be inconsistent, too."

"Then by what, fair maiden, should I swear by?"

"Don't swear at all, but if you have to swear, swear by your wonderful self which is the god I worship like an idol, and then I'll believe you." Pause. "Did I just say all that crap?"

"Yes, you did. I am liking this."

"Shut up."

"Truly, dost thou love me, dear Juliet?"

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep."

_Yeah, you really have gone off the deep end! _Sarcastic said.

_Oh, what a perfect time to get naughty!_ Flirtatious raised her hands in the air and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Slappus Gluteous Maximus!"

Juliet gave Romeo a swift slap on the tush. "Ouch! What was that for?!" Juliet retracted her hand from Romeo's rear end.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me!"

Romeo raised his eyebrow with a sexy grin and said, "Are you getting fresh with me, my lady, 'cause I would be happy to return the favor."

"Control your hormones, _please_."

"Why should I when you are not controlling yours?"

"Drop it." She gave Romeo a menacing glare. "Now, back to our discussion." She cleared her throat before continuing. "If your intentions, Mr. Montague, are truly honorable, then send word to me tomorrow and we shall be married."

"WHOA!!! Really? This is fast! Not that I don't want to, of course." Juliet was glaring daggers at him for destroying the moment, but he continued anyway. "Are you sure or is someone just impatient for the wedding night?" He grinned from ear to ear. "I know I am!"

"If you don't pipe down then you AREN'T GETTING ANY!!"

"Shutting up, now."

"'Tis getting late. We need be rested." Juliet floated him to safety, she did not want her fiance' in a poor condition for their wedding coughcoughnightcough. Once Juliet had placed Romeo down outside the walls of the Capulet estate she whispered, "Good night, good night. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I'll say 'good night' until tonight becomes tomorrow. Sleep dwell in thine eyes, peace in thy (ahem) breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly Friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell."

—Fin—

A/N: Well, how about this chapter? I thought it was cute and sweet and funny. MeLo-Chan and I took turns writing and shared ideas. I hope you liked it!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	5. In the Fields of Love and Misconception

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others:**  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Five**  
In the Fields of Love and Misconception

'_Twas a sunny honey day to play; a perfect day for doing, well, why don't you just find out yourself! Here we find Friar Lawrence, basket in hand, collecting medicinal flowers and poisonous weeds. Let's tune in, shall we?_ The WatchMaiden said as she sat, floating on her rock, above the scene about to unfold.

"Why do I haveta carry this stupid basket, plucking stupid daisies and tulips and what were these, again? Oh, yeah; buttercups! I ain't no flower girl! I wanted to be a pro wrestler, but nooooo I had to become a priest to pluck stupid flowers on stupid days until God knows when! Oops, I took the Lord's name in vain, _again_. What kind of priest am I?" Friar Lawrence quieted down his mumblings at the sight of Romeo Montague – in a tux.

"Good morrow, Father." Romeo greeted Friar Lawrence formally as he tried to straighten his bow tie.

"Father? I ain't yo father!" Friar Lawrence paused for a moment in thought. "Oh, wait. Ne'er mind. So, what's up wit' you? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, or did you even get in bed last night? Oh, and a little to the right. Yo' bow tie, that is."

"You've caught me," Romeo threw his hands in the air, "I have enjoyed a sweeter rest than sleep."

Friar Lawrence's eyes grew as wide as china. The dishes, that is. "Good God! May the Lord forgive you if you've sinned! Do you even listen to me when I preach; 'thou shall not commit fornication'. Were you with Rosaline?"

"Who's Rosaline?" Romeo asked with a puzzled look.

"Jesus and Mary and holy guacamole, Batman! How many salty teardrops did you cry for Rosaline?"

"Ohhh!_Rosaline_." Romeo faintly remembered some other girl. Or, he thought he did. "Please, I beg you, do not scold me. The girl I love now returns my love, the other girl did not love me."

"Ooh. . . . Do tell-eth." Friar Lawrence pleaded like a teenage girl.

"Last night I fell in love with my enemy." Romeo explained. "My heart's dear love is set on the fair daughter of rich Capulet. We wish for you to marry us."

"WHAT?!?_Me_ marry _you_? I dunno, three's a crowd. Not that I am not flattered, but I have a thing goin' on for some other pink-haired chick. . ."

"_No_, Father! I want you to perform the ceremony for us." Romeo exasperated.

"Holy Saint Billy Bob Thorton; this is a drastic change!" The friar stammered.

"I didn't know he was a saint. . ." Romeo mumbled.

"Ho! T'what fun! I shall help you with your secret wedding. This marriage may be lucky enough to turn the hatred between your families into pure lust— uh, I mean love! Yeah, _love_ and all that good stuff." _Wink, wink_ "Let's get out of here; I left my spinach puffs in the oven."

—Fin—

A/N: Well, to tell the truth, this chapter has been done for a while. I'm sorry it's so short, but MeLo-chan and I covered that short scene between Friar Lawrence and Romeo. There wasn't much to it, though. I'll try to work on the next scene, but I won't post it until MeLo-chan has had a chance to look over it and help me edit/finish it.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	6. Jesting on the Streets of Jump City

Disclaimer: Nope.

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**

Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**

Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others:**

Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Six**

Jesting on the Streets of Jump City

The WatchMaiden giggled as she clung to her rock as she sped from one end of the city to the other. She knew better than anyone else what was going to happen; she just hoped she arrived before the fun began. She didn't want to miss even a single joke. The WatchMaiden finally arrived above the streets of Jump City and giggled some more. She placed her cheek to her hand and sighed longingly as she stared below at the young, green prankster for she hath a secretive crush on such a boy. She sighed again and kept her blue eyes keenly and longingly on Mercutio, to thus see how further events unfold. . .

"Where the green Devil could this Romeo be? Didn't he come home last night?" Mercutio was sniffing the ground, searching for Romeo's scent. At present he was a large green hound dog tracking the missing young man.

Benvolio was with him. Feeling very awkward to be answering to a green canine, he hesitantly told to his furry friend. "Not to his father's house. I asked his man."

Within a split second, the dog transformed into the form of Mercutio. "_What_? Now Romeo is so brokenhearted over Rosaline that he is courting a man? Ho, no! 'Tis worse than I thought! My pointy, green ears hath heard it all now!"

Benvolio slapped his knees and laughed. "No, Mercutio! You know when I asked his 'man', I meant his servant."

Mercutio breathed out a heavy sigh of relief and swept the sweat off his brow. "For a minute there I thought Romeo had come outeth the closet, lost his marbles, and gone insane in his lust for a lover! Thank my green Tyrannosaurus Rex form that he is still straight as a line."

Benvolio shook his head and put a hand on Mercutio's shoulder. His facial features became more serious. "Tybalt, the nephew to Lord Capulet has sent a letter to Romeo's father's house."

Mercutio gave Benvolio a white-fanged grin. "I bet Tybalt is challenging Romeo."

Benvolio nodded his head. "Romeo will answer the challenge."

"Well, any idiot that can write can answer a letter in case you've forgotten, you masked minion." Mercutio told his friend frankly, once again not understanding the meaning behind Benvolio's words.

Benvolio sighed and put his head in his hands. Why was he talking to this retard again? "No, Romeo will answer the letter's writer, telling him whether he accepth the challenge."

Mercutio's white-fanged grin drastically changed into a jaw drop full of fear. "Alas, poor Romeo! He's gonna get squashed as if Tybalt were stepping onto a pile of poo!"

Benvolio ignored the green one's gross remark. It was something he did quite often while conversing with him. "Don't you have any faith in Romeo's mastery over the martial arts?" He asked, outraged at Mercutio who had turned into a mouse and was skittering about from rock to rock. "Tybalt's gizmos and gadgets can be no match for Romeo's skills with the Bo Staff." He said, boasting of his cousin's abilities.

Mercutio shook his head wildly after he morphed back into a humanoid creature. "But Tybalt is tougher than the Rum Tum Tugger of the whimsical musical of Cats! He can swat and swagger in a manipulative way to my mice and rat friends! And there isn't any use for me to spout it or for you to doubt it! Tybalt can throw a grenade twenty feet away to his desired target! He has this gigantic, mechanical whatzamahoozle that looks like huge metal spider legs on which he, pray I tell, rides at thirty miles per hour. Surely such a machine could catch up with poor Romeo and stab the living tadpoles out of him!"

Benvolio's eyebrow was raised in confusion and irritation. "I know not what you just speak of. And your ridiculous obsession with animals has you confused. Tadpoles do not reside within humans."

"It was a joke, a spark of wit from my hilarious and charming personality, Benvolio. I am not stupid. I talk to tadpoles, so you'd think I know where they live." Mercutio crossed his arms and turned his nose into the air, taking offense at Benvolio's remark about his obsession with animals.

"Yeah, you'd _think _that." Benvolio said in humor, trying to get the tinted boy even more annoyed.

Then suddenly Mercutio's pointy green ears perked up as he thought of the perfect punishment for messing with him. He maliciously grinned with his fangs. "Oh, Benvolio; do you want to hear it?"

"Hear what?" the masked teen grumbled.

"You know you want to hear _the _song!" Mercutio's taunting face was mere inches away from Benvolio's.

The young cousin's eyes grew wide with fear. "No! No! Anything but _that_!"

Mercutio coughed into his fist and obnoxiously cleared his throat. He thrust out his hands skyward, palms up and opened his mouth widely to sing his favorite tune. "Ohhhh. . . .If we could _talk _to the animals, _learn _about the animals—"

"Stop! Oh, lords. Make it stop! Listen, I am sorry! I apologize for causing thee offense!"

Meanwhile, the WatchMaiden giggled to herself at the scenario taking place. However she soon regained her composure. She didn't want to be heard despite the hilarity of the scene.

Mercutio closed his mouth and swept together his green hands in triumph. "Apology accepted, Captain Needa. . ."

"What?" Benvolio went cross-eyed.

"Dude! Hasn't thee ever watched the trilogy of Star Wa—Oh never mind. You never understandereth my jokes."

Benvolio squinted as if he were looking at the distant horizon. Then his eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and he grinned from ear to ear out of excitement. He raised his hand and waved at someone. "Here comes Romeo! Here comes Romeo!"

Mercutio turned around and looked to where Benvolio was waving. He put his hands to his hips as he observed the lad walking towards them. "Why in Donald Duck's beak is Romeo wearing a tux? He looks as skinny as a llama's neck and doesn't even have a girl with him! Has he been eating? And why is he wearing a tux if he isn't courting a lady?"

Romeo stepped up to the two bewildered teens. Mercutio was the first to speak to him. "Signor Romeo, bonjour! There's a French greeting to match your fancy Frenchy dress pants. You left us literally in the lurch last night."

Romeo smiled at his friend's usual quirky jokes. "Good morrow to you both. What do you mean I left you in the lurch?"

Mercutio flapped his green arms wildly in the air and turned into a parakeet. "You gave us the slip, Sir! You took off without telling us and never came back to the house of Montague. You were out all night doing the hanky panky or God knows what!" Mercutio squawked without taking a breath for air.

"Pardon, good Mercutio, I had very important business to attend to. It was so important that I had to forget about courtesy and good manners, even if that means not telling my best friend and cousin what I was up to."

Benvolio raised a finger. "What were you up to, Romeo? I saw you last night dancing at the Capulet masquerade with that rather fine looking Goth girl. And that's the last I saw of thee. . ."

Suddenly Mercutio, the green parakeet transformed into a huge kangaroo and hopped up and down in a gleeful frenzy. " 'Tis all but clear to me now! That's what this is all about! You had 'business' with the Goth girl Benvolio speaks of! Go Romeo, you sly and sexy, hot devil, you! Tell me, did this dark and otherworldly girl have fangs to bite at you passionately with? Oh to ho and beyond! See if you can get her to hook me up with a similar maiden that has fangs to match mine! And make sure the lady has a taste for all things green! Pray! Do tell us Romeo! Do tell us of all of the good, dirty details!"

Romeo frowned at Mercutio and said angrily, "Get thy mind out of the gutter for once, obscene kangaroo! I was not spending the night with the fair maiden. And I have heard rumors that she only bares fangs when her father's ill temper hath taken over her mind."

Mercutio, now defeated and disappointed, transformed into his usual human — if it can be called human — self. "Sorry, my good fellow. I got carried away. You know I meant well. But that still doesn't explain why thee is wearing a dashingly expensive tux."

Benvolio stepped forward. "I apologize, friends, for interrupting. . . but there is a strange creature without eyebrows and having emerald-colored glowing eyes attempting to fly over it's way to us. It must not be too bright, for it is crashing into Lady Montague's magnolia trees and bumping into the citizens who are trying to now cautiously walk the street." Benvolio spoke with curiosity in his voice. "I know not whether 'tis male or female. . ."

Romeo's eyes widened within his black mask. His handsome grin stretched to the ends of the earth and he futterwackened merrily with excitement. "Why this creature is female, of course, Benvolio! 'Tis the Nurse of my beloved!"

Benvolio and Mercutio both had floating question marks above their heads. They looked at each other in inquisition. Sometimes Romeo just didn't make sense. However, they just shrugged their shoulders and didn't think a second thing about it.

Romeo ran up to the breathless nurse who was now covered in scratches and bruises caused by her inability to fly in a cautious manner. She had traveled long and hard from the house of Lord Capulet.

"Tell me, strange Nurse, what news doth thou bring to me of my lady?" The nurse screamed and uncontrollably flew into Romeo, landing on top of him. Romeo mumbled under his breath very quietly, " 'Tis not you, Nurse, that I wish to have on top of me." Without even bothering to get up off of Romeo, the Nurse opened her orange lips and began to speak in a high pitched, loud manner.

"I bring an important news broadcast from my hot, young mistress. She wishes—"

"Please! Get thyself off of me and stand up like a normal human being! Wait. . . Art thou even human? Oh, whatever! Just get up and tell me what my beloved has to say!"

The Nurse's cheeks flushed bright red and she sheepishly grinned as she stood herself up. "I do apologize Homie-o! Forgive-eth me."

The young Montague stood, brushed himself off and sighed in exasperation. "The name is _Romeo _and please make haste now in answering my question."

"Hmmm?" The Nurse was busy admiring Romeo's handsome features. Pink hearts floated above her empty head and appeared in place of her green eyes.

By this late time, Romeo was furiously impatient. "Tell me _what _Lady Juliet hath to _say _to _me_!"

The Nurse quickly snapped out of her lovey-dovey dream world and snapped back into reality. "Oh! Yes! Right! The message from my moody mistress. Forgive-eth me again, good Sir Homie-o. Mistress Juliet wishes confirmation on your proposal of marriage to her. She also sends her apologies again for getting 'fresh' so early in thy relationship with the slapping-eth of the tush—this message I fear I do not comprehend." She had gone cross-eyed from all the exertion in thinking. Apparently, it was too much for the brainless Nurse to handle. "I do not comprehend how a tush can be fresh? 'Tis not something one can plucketh from a garden."

Romeo threw back his head and laughed merrily. " 'Tis a secret between myself and my lady. And there are many things I do not think you comprehend, strange and senseless Nurse."

The Nurse gleefully smiled. "Thank you Sir Homie-o for the compliment!"

Romeo rolled his eyes beneath his mask. "Bid my lady that she should devise a plan to get out of her creepy, thorn-bushed house and that she fly to the abbey of Friar Lawrence this afternoon. Then Juliet and I will be married." Suddenly a wry smile crept over Romeo's lips. He accidentally thought out loud, "And my beloved and I will have no reasons to feel guilty for vigorously getting it on. . . Wait! No! Prayeth, do not tell her that last line that I spoke!"

The Nurse looked confused, as usual. "I do ask-eth. . . what is this getting vigorous of the 'getting on' that you speak of, Sir?"

Romeo's cheeks turned pink and he tugged at his collar. "Why strange Nurse, 'tis a term for. . . um. . . putting on one's clothes. Yes! Thus, Juliet and I will be putting on our necessary clothing for the marriage ceremony." A drop of sweat slid down Romeo's forehead. "But please, good Nurse, I pray that you do not repeat that phrase to fair Juliet. . . Nurse?"

Because of her poor attention span, the Nurse had started wandering among the bushes surrounding the Montague Estates. Looking peculiarly at a green caterpillar, she started poking it and giggled as it inched away from the provocation. Slowly, the Nurse picked up the green bug by its rather fat middle and dangled it dangerously close to her mouth. With one almost unsightly gesture, it fell onto her outstretched tongue and Romeo watched in horror as she closed her mouth over the distressed creature and swallowed.

Several seconds later, the Nurse floated out of the bushes and landed in front of Romeo as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. Romeo stared at the Nurse and had a unique expression of disgust on his face. "I will never ever look at caterpillars the same way." He shook his head in disbelief and gestured as if swatting away a fly. "Now get you gone!"

The Nurse clasped her hands together and cheerfully said, "Glorious! To the house of Capulet I shall return with your message!" And with that, the Nurse flew into another magnolia tree before she decided it best to fly above the streets of Jump City, where there were no still or moving objects to be in her way.

Meanwhile, Mercutio and Benvolio walked up to where Romeo stood, noticing that he had a troublesome look in his eye. "Dude. . . Where doth that strange, flying female creature come-eth from? And what were thee conversing about?" Asked Mercutio while scratching his green, fuzzy head.

Romeo regained his composure and answered his friend with an ecstatic grin, "Good Mercutio and Benvolio, you shall soon see!"

—Fin—

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't posted any chapters of this story in so long! Me and MeLo-chan *finally* got together and started writing this fic again. We have the next chapter pretty much done, as well. However, I won't submit it right away. I'm gonna wait a little while so people get a chance to read this chapter.

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	7. By the Infamous Azure Couch

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others:**  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Seven**  
By the Infamous Azure Couch

Juliet floated above the ground in her main chambers as she meditated. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . ." She repeated in her trance. Even though she was meditating, she couldn't help but feel restless knowing that her Nurse was a key element of her immediate future. _What is that idiotic nurse _doing_? I hope she's not flying into Magnolia trees, oaks, houses, ferns . . And Azar forbid! into Romeo. _Worry said in Juliet's mind as she, well, worried.

_You know you want to 'run' into him, right, Juliet? _Flirtatious asked suggestively as little-by-little Juliet's emotions were getting out of hand.

" 'Scuse me?" Juliet raised her eyebrow in inquisition, but Flirtatious only gave her a knowing look, refusing to answer her inquiry.

Thinking once again about her Nurse, the clueless creature that she was, Juliet began to worry once more. However, she recovered from her fretting with a humorous thought. "Oh, she's so slow! And she's not fast at flying, either," Juliet said with a wry smile.

_Did I detect some sort of double meaning there, Juliet?_ Sarcasm stated more than asked.

"Would you all just shut up already and let me concentrate on my, um. . . fianc–future. . . I mean. . . uh, yeah." Juliet began to stutter over her words as she thought of her Ro— er, uh, I mean her potential _marriage_.

_What was that, Juliet? What exactly are you trying to say?_ Obnoxious said with an amused smirk.

"Drop it." Juliet told them flatly. In response, all the emotions quieted as they heard a rather clumsy entrance. Furniture crashed, smashed, boomed, and banged into each other. It was none other than the non-eyebrowed Nurse! Well, you know the one.

_Helloooooo Nurse!_ Obnoxious exclaimed in a most cartoony fashion.

"Be quiet!" Juliet said in absolute annoyance as the Nurse walked into the room.

"But I hath not said-eth anything, yet." The Nurse said in utter confusion.

"You just did." Juliet said under her breath with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh, never mind. I'm tired. Go away! Oh, no, you can come. Well, leave me be for now, my 'hot' mistress. But, on second thought, you can– oh, what's that word again? Filet? Stray? Cliché? Par-tay? Oh, whatever." The Nurse patted the infamous azure couch that decorated her mistress's chambers, indicating for her to sit next to her. "Just get on the couch." She finally said in defeat.

Juliet hesitated to sit next to her. She might not have the best fashion taste as her mother could attest to, but even she could tell the Nurse clashed with what she was sitting on. "You _do _know your colorous skin clashes with that couch? Orange and blue just doesn't work. If only my dad knew that. Ugh, I wish my mom would pick out his loincloths. . ."

Eventually, Juliet sat on the couch and tried not to look at the obvious contrasting of color between the Nurse and the couch. "Oh, my aching bones!" The Nurse sighed and started complaining. "I have been flying into magnolia trees all day. . ." She said to confirm Juliet's fears.

"Oh, dear Nurse. Pray tell me, what did my Romeo say to thee?" Juliet asked in eager expectation, although she'd never admit to it. When the Nurse did not answer Juliet, she started to urge the Nurse to speak. "C'mon, Nurse. I beg you, please, to speak! I _need _to know." She said in frustration.

"Sweet Throknar! You are in such a hurry. Can you not see I am out of breadth?" The Nurse mispronounced as she caught her 'breath'.

"How can you be out of breath when you have enough breath to tell me you are out of breath?" Juliet challenged, but it fell on deaf ears. The Nurse still was breathing in and out (although rather easily adding to Juliet's frustration) and she did not answer still. "So, is thy message good or bad? Answer the question!" Juliet demanded as she was getting fed up with the Nurse. "Tell me if it's good or bad and I'll wait for you to catch your breath to fill in the details."

"Well, to start," the Nurse started with a voice that could match an average teenage girl's, "his face is handsome, but not as much as his legs." She said to her mistress's confusion and Juliet wondered for a moment what exactly the Nurse had seen. However, she soon abandoned the thought since she decided she didn't want to know the answer to that question. "And as for his hands, feet, and body; they are most glorious."

"You do realize this is _my _potential finacé, do you not?" Juliet said after she gave a low growl. "Now, what about his _answer_?"

"He was not the most polite man in the world, but he's as gentle as a ram." The Nurse said instead of 'lamb', which only added to Juliet's confusion. "Well, that's it. Hast thou eaten thy midday meal, yet?" Juliet sat there in absolute speechlessness. She couldn't believe the incompetence of her Nurse. Well, maybe she could, but it seemed to be at a whole new level of stupidity.

"The news, Nurse! What about the news?" Juliet nearly yelled at the Nurse in suspense.

"The five o'clock news is not on, yet." She answered in a almost-logical manner. However, it was only infuriating Juliet more.

Juliet breathed in and out deeply as she tried to calm down before she burst a blood vessel and bled to death before her prospective wedding. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. . ." She chanted several times more. "Now, what doth Romeo say about marriage? What about that?" She asked after she had cooled down dramatically.

"Well, if that's what you wanted, thou shouldth said so earlier!" The Nurse said cheerfully. "You see, Lord Capulet told Lady Capulet that—" The confused Nurse began only to be cut off by Juliet.

"I doth not care what idle chatter my parents have!" Juliet said almost cross, although the Nurse did not notice. "Now, what did my love Romeo say?"

"Oh, silly me! Your lover says," Juliet blushed because her Nurse used the wrong term. She quickly recovered, though, "like an honorable gentlewoman, who is kind, handsome, and quite loveable, I dare say— Where is your mother?" The Nurse asked as, once again, her attention span had reached its limit.

"Where is my mother?" Juliet asked her as she sweatdropped. "Well, she's sharpening her thorn maze as she loves to do in her pastime. Where else would she be? Your answer is as strange as always, I suppose. . ." Juliet offered and tried not to allow Rage to step out of its boundary. " 'Your lover says like an honorable gentlewoman— I mean, _gentleman_, 'Where is your mother?' "

"X-hal! You are not making the sense, my hot mistress." The Nurse said once more.

"That is _so _not right when you say it." Juliet couldn't help but murmur under her breath. "So, now, what did Romeo _say_?"

"Do you have the admission to go out and take confession today?" The Nurse asked, using the wrong word. . . _again_.

"Um, yeah. I'm a big girl. I can go to the Church by myself and everything." Juliet said with fake enthusiasm, clearly mocking the Nurse. It was evident to everyone. Well, everyone but the Nurse, of course.

"Then hurry up and rush over to Fired Lawrence's cell." The Nurse said, accidentally thinking that the Friar was 'fired'. But lo and behold! As hard as it is to imagine the Nurse processing any neurological movement, it had happened. "There's a husband there who's waiting to make you his strife." Well, maybe her brain couldn't handle the strenuous task of putting together a logical sentence. Almost saying something intelligent for once, the Nurse displaced the word for 'wife'. "Now, go to the Church's Chicken. I know not what reason you would want to meet at a fast food restaurant with your beloved. . . I must go a different path to get a rope's ladder. Why a rope needs a ladder, I do not know. However, your lover," she said the word casually, making Juliet look down in discomfort, "will use it when it is dark to approach your window." The words, now verbalized, made Juliet blush from embarrassment. The Nurse did not notice, however. "I'll go for my lunch break, now. You go to Fired Lawrence's cell." The Nurse paused for a moment before adding, "I wonder why they put that man in prison. . ."

—Fin—

A/N: Um, there were some unnecessary parts in this chapter that I edited out. I also thought it was funnier if I stopped here. Whaddya think? I also edited the next chapter and then will try to write more on chapter nine. MeLo-Chan and I haven't gotten together in a while to write more, but I'll see what I can come up with. Review please!

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


	8. The Ceremony in Friar Lawrence's Cell

Disclaimer: I own neither "The Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet" nor Teen Titans.**  
**

**Casting**  
The WatchMaiden (or Narrator) - Terra

**House of the Masked Montagues:**  
Lord Montague: Batman  
Lady Montague: Cat Woman  
Romeo Montague: Robin  
Benvolio Montague: Speedy

**House of the Capulets of Craft:**  
Lord Capulet: Trigon  
Lady Capulet: Arella  
Juliet Capulet: Raven  
Tybalt Capulet: Gizmo  
Helena Capulet: Jinx

**Others:**  
Nurse to Juliet: Starfire  
Friar Lawrence: Cyborg  
Mercutio: Beast Boy  
Paris: Aqua Lad  
Princess Wonder Woman: Herself... in her dreams  
Apothecary: Poison Ivy

**Chapter Eight**  
The Ceremony In Friar Lawrence's Cell

Friar Lawrence cleared his throat rather obnoxiously before starting the very important ceremony about to take place. "May the heavens smile upon this dearly departed one. And may the moon-walking Saint Michael Jackson guide his spirit on the dance floor of heaven."

"Uh, Father?" Romeo objected before Friar Lawrence went too far in his 'funeral speech mode.' "I'm not here because I'm dead." He told him as he sweatdropped.

However, Friar Lawrence just looked at him funny. "Then why _are_ you here?" He challenged him.

"Because I'm getting hitched!" Romeo nearly yelled in annoyance.

"Pray tell, hitched to what exactly?" Friar Lawrence asked Romeo in utter confusion. This only added to Romeo's frustration.

"Well, hitched to the fair daughter of Capulet! Why? Did you think I hitched my fancy French pants on the pointy briars of Lady Capulet's thorn maze?" Romeo paused for a moment in thought. "Well, actually, that did happen. But that's beside the point!"

"Whoops, my bad! Now I remember why I wanted to be a pro wrestler. . . Being a father can be a pain in the—" Friar Lawrence gasped like a little girl as he caught himself before he cursed like a criminal gangsta. "Holy Southern-Style Crispy Chicken Sandwich! I almost broke my chaste vows and curse-ed _again_."

"Um, Father? Could we do some less talking and more hitching?" Romeo asked rather impatiently.

"Oh, my clumsy cookies! Like I was _saying_," Friar Lawrence said as if he had been rudely interrupted, which really wasn't too far from the truth, "so smile the heavens upon this holy act of marriage, so nothing happens thereafter that maketh us regret it."

"Amen, come Lord karate-chopping Chuck Norris!" Romeo exclaimed, unknowingly promoting Chuck Norris to sainthood.

Friar Lawrence crossed his arms across his chest and gave Romeo an unamused look. "And you think _my _saints are funny?" He asked offended.

Pretending not to hear Friar Lawrence and hence avoiding any future sticky situations, Romeo continued. "But come what sorrow can, it cannot ruin the joy I feel with one glance at her breas— I mean, her, uh. . . _blest _beautiful face." Romeo stuttered. "Do thou join our hands with holy words, then love-destroying Ding Dong Daddy can do whatever he pleases. It is enough I may but call her mine." He finished rather sappily.

Friar Lawerence felt within himself a lengthy lecture coming on. He looked at Romeo square in the eye and made sure that the young Montague was paying perfect attention. "These violent, yet tangy, Sunny Delights have one hundred and twenty calories per serving, but however, they have violent un-sunny ends. Then their triumph die, like that of Tidus from Final Fantasy X. And when Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife meet Lord Sephiroth in battle, much like a kiss when lips do meet, their battle will end in an explosion." The Friar paused during his preachy lecture, and a look of bliss came over his face. "Ahhhh. . ." Friar Lawrence's attention span had taken his mind elsewhere, into a world of fantasy and video games. "How I wish I were playing my GameStation right now-eth. . . But ho! I am getting off topic!" Friar Lawrence cleared his throat, took a breath and stopped his rambling. He continued in his well-meaning, yet confusing, speech. "Pooh Bear's sweetest honey is delicious and nutritious, but if you commit the most unholy sin of gluttony, it makes you sick to your stomach. Therefore, love each other and _please_, in the name of the Black Eyed Peas, be modest in public. That is the key to long-lasting love. Too swift arrives as retardy, err— _tardy _as too slow." Knowing how young people were, Friar Lawrence counseled Romeo in a down-to-earth and understandable way. Or, at least, he tried.

Juliet flew into the cell as Friar Lawrence was finishing his sentence about being modest in public. "Did I miss something?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow and put her hands on her lovely lady lumps, err— her hips. "Good evening to my ghostly confessor." She greeted the Friar.

"I ain't no ghost!" Exclaimed Friar Lawrence.

Juliet rolled her eyes and didn't even bother making a comeback. Instead, she thought she would do something better and gracefully flew into the arms of her beloved. "Did somebody miss me?" Romeo asked with a dashing grin.

_C'mon, Juliet! Make your move. You know you want to rub your hand through his spiky, jet black hair_. Flirtatious cheered on Juliet.

_Just ignore the globs of hair gel_. Obnoxious said after belching.

Flirtatious looked very annoyed at Obnoxious for ruining the moment and then prepared to use a very titillating spell_. Azarath Metrion Sexious Cloakus!_

In response to his question, Juliet touched her thigh and stuck out her hip. "I'm too sexy for my cloak." She whispered seductively into Romeo's ear causing warm shivers to travel down his spine by the lust imbedded within her greeting.

"If thou art too sexy for thy cloak, why don't I assist thee in taking it off?" Romeo replied with equal wit whilst giving her his heartthrob grin.

Juliet then realized what Flirtatious had made her say and she flushed in embarrassment. "Um, I don't know what came over me. . ."

"'Tis alright. I like thighs— I mean, _thy _provocative flirtations, my extremely, tempting lady." Romeo said deviously.

Friar Lawrence's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "I certainly hope you're talking about Church's Chicken thighs!"

"Um," Juliet paused as she thought of a good cover story, "Of course, my ghostly confessor. Why? What did thou _think _we were talking about?" She asked slyly.

"Girl," the Friar said, "I already told thee, I ain't no ghost! Do I look invisible to you?" Getting somewhat back on topic, Friar Lawrence continued. "Romeo will spank, I mean, _thank _you, my girl, for both of us. And that includes me and my ghostly self." He said in humor.

"I'll give him equal thanks, so we're even." Juliet replied with a smirk.

Romeo was eager to speak, so he delicately took Juliet's hand in his and gazed into the violet eyes of his fair fiancé. "Ah, Juliet, if the measure of thy joy be heaped like mine and that thy skills be more steamy— err— I mean creamy, um— dreamy. _Ahem_. . . May thy skills continue to reveal flesh— no. . . That is, to reveal fresh bosoms— er. . . blossoms. Yes! To reveal the fresh blossoms of blissful words to this dear encounter." Juliet raised an eyebrow to Romeo's words and knew exactly what he was trying _not _to say. "As you can probably tell, my fair Juliet, I hath not rehearsed this time. Forgiveth my clumsy chatter. Anyway, sweeten with thy breath about the happiness you imagine we'll have in our marriage."

"I can imagine more than I can say— I have more on my mind than words." Juliet said without realizing the way it sounded. The Friar raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her words but said nothing.

"Alright, you two lovebirds. Come!" Friar Lawrence said before the conversation could get any more inappropriate for underage listeners. "Come with me this very moment and we'll do the hitching quickly. Because, if you don't mind, there is no way in holy wholewheat bread that I am leaving you two alone until this job is done." Romeo and Juliet looked into each others' dreamy eyes, totally oblivious to whatever the Friar was saying.

Friar Lawrence cleared his throat before starting the typical marriage ceremony. "Mawwage." Romeo side-glanced Juliet with a look of utter disbelief. She returned his look and shrugged. "Mawwage is what bwings us together today." And so started the beginning of a very long and irritating ceremony.

—Fin—

A/N: Well, also edited this one a bit. I hope everyone likes this story. Let me know what you think. I'm still working on chapter nine. I'll try to finish it and get it up soon. Now, review! Her Sappiness commands it. :)

Signed,  
Her Sappiness


End file.
